


And Hux Makes Three

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Xeno [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And safe, Completely Consensual, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has obscure tastes. He can't help what he thinks about. What surprises him is how Kylo isn't disgusted, and is willing to help out.





	And Hux Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual xenophilia. Tentacles. Oviposition. Mpreg. Non-sentient life-forms who do indeed consent. Mutual happy endings. And yes. Hux does get off on feeling disgusted by himself. Because he is a giant flaming hypocritical Human-centric asshole okay.

Kylo says this is alright, over and over, but Hux… can’t let himself be sure of it. He’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop, or for Kylo to mock him and his gullibility and – _worse_ – perversion. Or is the gullibility worse? 

Hux doesn’t know, and this compounds the problem. It’s disgusting and gross and horrible and _he really fucking wants it_ and it terrifies him that he does. 

It’s one thing watching disgusting holos. It’s another thing procuring… ‘elite’ and ‘bespoke’ personal accessories. It’s a whole different thing to let your boyfriend delve around in the depths of your darkest, lurking fantasies, and it’s beyond anything he ever _dreamt_ of for said boyfriend to say it’s okay, and then _go ahead and arrange things for you_.

Like. Who does that? Sick people, that’s who.

Isn’t Kylo worried that he’s not enough? Is he doing this – and pretending he’s not jealous – in an attempt to prove himself worthy enough? Because Hux has never, ever had any complaints about their bedroom life since they finally realised fighting was more fun if you then had make-up sex after. Once they’d gotten their heads on the same script, Kylo had been _incredible_.

It wasn’t even just the size of his cock (which Hux, the Queen that he was, appreciated every inch of), or the physical strength of him, or the gorgeous chest and the man’s long tongue. It wasn’t just the sounds he made when Hux fucked him blind, or the feel of his hair in his hands. It wasn’t even the weird, added layer of the psychic connection his Knight would often form in the heat of passion. 

It was… kind of all of that, plus… something he’d tried to hide for the longest time.

 _Feelings_. 

Yeah, he has them, bad. 

And though he’d tried to tell Kylo that it was fine, and that the gifts of strangely-appendaged toys and alternative lubricants they sometimes rolled out were _really_ great and _yes_ more than enough… Kylo had insisted he could do better.

Hux hopes that’s because he finds the idea interesting, too. Because he’s not sure he can let himself be this vulnerable and exposed and then have Kylo turn away in real disgust. The days of being able to laugh off Kylo’s opinions are long since gone.

The _thing_ – it does have a name, and Hux doesn’t want to know it – sits in the first cage. It’s a small cage, for transport, more than anything else. Kylo’s assured him that this is a temporary place for it, and it will be put back in a humane (hah) paddock or something, after. The second one has to be brought in individually, because this one is in high season and it would distress the other to be unable to reach it.

Hux isn’t sure how you refer to them with genders. They need three of them to reproduce: one to create the ova, one to fertilise, and one to gestate. Maybe that makes the two Kylo’s got ‘male’? Anyway, it’s kind of moot.

The Knight is off wrangling the second creature, and Hux walks up to the cage to look at it. 

There’s no obvious face. It’s a central blob with bumps and contours to it, with tendrils that wave softly. The skin – if you can call it that – looks lightly rubbery and glistens in the overhead lighting. It’s a pearlescent colour, with shifting tones that indicate emotion, or reaction.

Kylo tells him they’re not really sentient, not fully. More like mobile plants than anything else. Capable of drives and motion, but not any advanced communication. Solitary, for the most part, only coming together to continue their species. He wants to touch it, but he doesn’t dare. 

When Kylo gets the grav-sled through with the second unit, he notices this one is a little more milky and less iridescent. It’s also bulkier, and moves more in the cage. The first one clearly senses the proximity, pressing up against the bars and sliding one tentacle through to reach for it. The appendage slithers against his thigh, sending a shudder of anticipation through him. He looks up to see Kylo staring at him.

He waits for that shoe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo says. “You’re beautiful.”

Well… that’s a pleasant surprise, and Hux finds himself blushing at the (apparently sincere) compliment.

“Are you sure this will work?”

“I’ve done my research.”

“And… they won’t feel distress, or cause… untoward consequences for any party?”

“Hux… trust me?”

Which is, at the core, what this is all about. Trusting Kylo with his most deviant truth: General Hux is ridiculously libidinously interested in alien sexual encounters. All of them, but the more abhorrent and aberrant the better. 

He nods, and steps away from the cage. He’s going to be the third party in this mating dance, and – if all goes to plan – he’s going to incubate the fertilised eggs for the very short gestation period. If it works, the two _monsters_ will make a third monster between them. Or more, if the mating goes well enough.

(It is, at least, less destructive than the ones that try to eat the host alive. He’s definitely jerked it to that idea, but he absolutely wouldn’t risk something that might fucking eat him ever touching him in reality. This is as close to the line as he’s prepared to get.)

Hux strips slowly and surely, glancing at the two _things_ (Milk and Rainbow, he decides to call them), tongue stroking his lip at the thought of them _using him_ like this, like he’s nothing more than a non-sentient brood-mare blob-thing himself… oh, that gets him hard. 

Carefully he climbs up onto the medical chair, the one usually used for awkward examination of nether regions. (Not a coincidence. Kylo’s not above using his medical kink at the same time.) He puts his legs akimbo in the stirrups, and then startles when Kylo straps his ankles to the bars.

“Need to make sure you don’t injure yourself,” Kylo says.

It is not why he’s done it, but the thrill of even a fake risk of harm perks his cock harder still. He nods, and lets his head fall back. The room is slightly chill, but that’s because the blob things like it like that. They’re very hot to the touch, and need a cosy, damp, dark place to lay their offspring, to combat their external, cold habitat. 

Hence Hux.

Kylo guides the two sleds closer to the chair, and Hux feels a little flare of envy as they surge through the cages and towards each other, their surfaces touching and tasting. He wants the attention on _him_ , but it has to work for all three of them, doesn’t it? He watches as Kylo opens the first cage and then the blob – Rainbow – squirms its way in his direction.

Apparently, Kylo can beast-wrangle with the Force. Hux is not sure he wants to know if his boyfriend can feel the arousal of blobs, but he knows he can make them think Hux is attractive as a potential mate. He holds his breath as the thing settles between his legs, and the first tendril touches his ankle. They taste with their skin, and he feels little ripples against his own as it works out what it thinks, then slithers higher up the inside of his thigh.

He almost can’t breathe _at all_ , and the sensation is titillating in its sparseness, the promise of more. It glides over his cock almost like it doesn’t register a difference, the flat length of the tendril lying over his dick and the ending nudging and nuzzling at his belly. Hux wants to grind against it, but then there’s a weight on his shoulders and he realises Kylo’s standing behind him, holding him still.

“It definitely likes you,” the Knight says.

“Oh?”

There’s a sudden spurt across his belly, and Hux gasps at the feel of the sticky juices being rubbed over him, marking him as suitable, signalling approval for the third party. The tentacle roves harder, and others move up and start to coil around his legs, pushing between him and the chair. He’s heard this is how the mating starts, heard that if it’s going to happen, then the egg-layer claims the receiver and then tangles them up so they can’t escape, even if they want to. Or not without ripping limbs from one another.

Two… three… four… They slither around his calves and thighs, pinching in tight, and almost choking off his blood-flow. Hux lets out a little noise of distress, looking up to Kylo.

“What’s wrong?”

“…tight.”

“Let me…” 

Kylo must talk to the thing, because the pressure lessens to bearable levels, pulsing and squeezing and kneading at his muscles. The central tentacle slathers excitedly across his stomach and groin, making a mess and making his cock sticky and warm. Hux puts his hands over his head, grabbing hold of Kylo’s waist, clutching on tightly.

“Will it know where to go?”

“Yes, it’s trying to stimulate you into receptiveness,” Kylo confirms. “I made sure it knows where you like to be touched.”

Does he ever. The slurping noises get louder and then the thing wraps around his cock from root to tip, tugging him messily. It’s not tight, but it’s the fucking principle (no pun intended) of the thing. Hux whines at the stimulation, and then there’s something below, slurping even more messily at his balls. Squirming, soft, and his hole is thoroughly licked and lapped at, making his thighs tense in pleasure. 

“Better?”

Hux whimpers. It is. There’s no penetration yet, and he looks over at the second creature, which is now starting to thump against the cage bars in frustration.

“Can we… can we let it out?”

“You’re ready? It will get very intense.”

Intense sounds like what this already _is_ , but Hux nods, greedily. He’s forgotten to be nervous, or embarrassed, or disgusted… his libido clearly louder than his sense. He watches as the cage is opened and the Milky one rips forwards.

It pushes up against Rainbow; thicker, ropier tentacles following everywhere it’s touching. Over and around, and around Hux, too. He’s pulled wider and harder, and then there’s a second excretion marking Milky’s approval. It oozes something more like gunge across him, and it tingles kind of like menthol over his skin. He hopes to fuck he’s not about to have an allergic reaction because there’s more of it pouring out and making their joined appendages ripple more sloppily over him.

Kylo did say he’d found a way to patch test Hux’s reaction before, but… you know. Nerves.

The pressure on his cock gets tighter, then Rainbow sends a further tentacle out, over his chest, and across his mouth. Hux is startled, tasting the sharp, metallic tang of the fluids that dribble over his lips… and then he opens them and moans in horrified bliss as it starts to fuck over his tongue.

 _Wrong hole_ , he thinks to Kylo.

Only, not for long. Because then a second, thinner ribbon squirms around Rainbow’s probing member, the inseminating one from Milky moving into place to make his passage a fertile breeding ground. It feels much like the practice toy had done: a corkscrew that bumpbumpbumps into him, sliding in deep and oozing the preparatory fluid. It sits there, inside him, pushing deep up into his passage and making him feel full and hot and heavy. There’s more and more of that mixed liquid pooling in, and he wonders if he’ll really inflate?

No. Right? It’s just his mind that makes his belly look taut and full, and the ceaseless pulsing inside, out, over and around him… it’s like being touched everywhere at once. Hux feels the sticky stuff dribbling out of his mouth, and he looks up and his eyes meet Kylo’s.

He’s… he’s… debauched. He’s disgusting. He’s getting filled in both holes by weird, blobby, tentacle things, humping at their slick, fingerless arms, getting ready to cook their egg to perfection and his boyfriend is orchestrating the two things to get turned on by him, and holding his shoulders.

And watching.

Hux wonders if Kylo likes this? Does he get off on watching him shamelessly give his body over as a dumping ground for xeno-biological gametes? Does he like seeing the tip of his cock poke out like that? What about his ass? Does he want to watch? Hux scratches with his nails over Kylo’s waist, begging for him to talk, to touch, to… something. Anything, to remind him that he’s still _his_ , under all of this?

Kylo moves one hand to stroke through his hair, his fingers feather-soft and reassuring. “You still okay?” he asks, almost a whisper.

Hux nods, and garbles out a sound, almost choking on the intrusion in his mouth.

“You’re so close. They’re changing colour. You’re about to be really, really full. Are you ready? I’m going to need to keep my hand on your stuffed ass, so they don’t drop out.”

Oh _shit_. Hux feels the stretch as something is pushed into him, plopping out the end of the positioning tube, sloshing into the seminal fluid. Another one, hot on the heels, nudging the first deeper. Another. Another. So many, making his ass stretch unconscionably and his thighs shake from the effort. They slip in, pressing against his prostate, making his balls tighten. He wants to beg, but he can’t. He wants to grind down, but he can’t. Wants to rut against the grip around his cock, or… or… _anything_. But all he can do is take each little, squishy ball pushed inside. 

By the time they’re done, he’s done for. The tentacles pull slowly off and out of him, letting him go. The two creatures untangle, squelching back to their cages on command. Hux turns his head to pant, getting air better inside, slobbering out the fluid between his hacking gulps.

Kylo moves into place, putting a hand over his raw, full passage. His fingers tease over his pucker, and then two slip inside, just tormenting the inner ring. The eggs need to stay in for a few hours, yet, in order for the process to work. Then he’ll be able to pass them into a vat of saline, and they’ll finish their process of hatching, then attach to Rainbow’s body for protection. He’s already been assured his participation won’t stop the bonding, and frankly… Hux doesn’t want a small army of blobby things following him around like he’s their mother. 

He still hasn’t come, though, and he looks up with begging eyes. His hands drape by his sides, and he’s too vague and hazy to even jerk himself off.

His Knight, however, knows him perfectly. His big hand curls around the slippery, goopystickytingly mess, and starts to beat him hard. The other hand teases at his hole, and Hux is kind of glad Kylo’s the one to get him off. Glad that Rainbow and Milky weren’t good enough. Kylo is so wonderful, and he mumbles out his gratitude as he’s pulled fiercely, harshly over the edge. The spasms threaten to push out the eggs, but Kylo’s hand keeps them inside of him. There’s a strange, wiggly feeling as they go through the process of maturation, but Hux knows they won’t burst out of their pods until the salt level is high enough, in the pool he’ll birth them into. He hopes it’s soon, because he’s so, so done.

Kylo hasn’t come. Not yet. Hux realises it with a pang of guilt, and he looks up. He could probably manage to suck him off?

“When you’re pushing them out,” Kylo says, obviously in his head again. “I’m going to come all over your face.”

Hux moans in delight, nodding. Squatting out the blobby babies while Kylo beats off over his face? He can’t think of a better ending.

Well. Then a shower and never leaving the bed for the next two days, but other than that…


End file.
